I don't hate you
by manga-girl-freak
Summary: Mikan has been acting strange for 3 days already and Hotaru wants to know why. Does it have to do with a black cat everybody knows... first fanfic hope you like it. :p


AN : Well this is my first fanfiction that's it. Hope you enjoy : p.

*Disclaimer* I don't own GA that's for sure

* * *

Ruka's POV:

" Imai is this really necessary?" I asked a bit flustered.

"The baka has been acting weird for 3 days now and I want to know why." Came her monotone reply.

"_She is actually worried?" _I thought amazed. _"Maybe she really is a good person in the inside."_

"Cause if it's an interesting secret I could make a lot of rabbits."

"_Or maybe not."_I thought while sweat dropping.

" The spy-bug only for 3000 rabbits, can film anyone and show what they are doing without getting caught." She said in her still monotone voice. What made me sweat drop even more. But Ihave to admit that I think it's cute…yeah I know it may sound weird but I'm in love with that cold blackmailer, not anymore with Mikan I consider her more as a sis.

Hotaru's POV:

_I really want to know what's wrong with that baka? I am a bit worried, cause normally__ she says everything to me. It's the first time she doesn't tell me what's wrong with her. I'll hit her with the baka-gun later for not telling me and making me worry._

"Imai are you okay?" Came _the sweet voice of Nogi … wait rewind that did I just think that Noigi's voice was sweet? The Baka is infecting me with her baka germs that's the only logical reason, yeah it has to be that_

_._(AN: someone's in denial…BAKA… ittai that hurts. Hotaru: you deserved it)

"I'm okay Nogi." I answered while looking at the screen where the Baka's special star room is.

Yeah you heard me and no I didn't make a mistake. After her second Alice she went away with her mother but after all the problems with the Elementary Principal was done she came back and her mother took his place, her grades also improved a lot. But she's still a brainless baka for me.

"Sorry that we're late!!" yelled Permy with Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu silently following.

BAKA

"Ittai!!" said Permy after get hit by my baka-gun.

Normal POV:

"Was was that for?" yelled Permy (AN: I'll call her Permy) after getting hit by the Baka-gun.

"You're being noisy." was Hotaru's so emotional answer (AN: Just kidding)

"Whatever, why are we here anyway?" asked Permy "The baka is acting strange and I want to know why." answered the Ice Queen. "What's actually wrong with mikan-chan" asked Nonoko and Anna at the same time. " I don't know that's why we are going to spy on her." Said Hotaru with a sadistic glint in her eyes what made everyone sweet drop.

Mikan's POV:

In Mikan's room

"Natsume no baka." I muttered still angry about what happened 3 days ago

_Flashback:_

_Mikan was walking to the Sakura tree where Natsume was. _

"_Natsumeeeeee!" she yelled "Shut up Polka you're making my ears bleed." "Gee, can't you be a bit nicer Pervert." she said getting pretty mad. "Who wants to be nice to you?" he asked._

"_You're really mean and annoying sometimes Natsume you know that?" "If I'm that annoying you should have stayed away and shouldn't have come back to the academy." He answered without thinking._

"_N-natsume no BAKA!!" she yelled running away while crying._

_Natsume __hearing this looked up to see Mikan crying and running away __"Shit what have I done?"__ thought Natsume when she disappeared out of view. _

_End Flashback:_

"I don't like him at all, he is so mean and arrogant and perverted and…and… who am I kidding I may say I don't like him but I still fell in love with that stupid pervert. Why do I fall in love with someone who maybe doesn't even like me as a friend and probably hates me." I said while getting upset again.

Normal POV:

In Hotaru's room

"Is she that dense it's obvious he likes her as well" yelled Permy

BAKA

which followed in her getting hit by the Baka-gun.

"The baka at least figured out her feelings, were already that far. We just have to let Hyuuga confess." "But Natsume isn't here so…"

Outside Mikan's room

"_She loves me?!"_ thought Natsume, he went to her room to apologise were he heard her say she's in love with him.

"Is it true?" asked Natsume while entering her room. "Wh-what? Na-natsume what are you doing here?" asked Mikan embarrassed, angry and sad at the same time, embarrassed because he hear her confess angry because he just walked in her room like that and was eavesdropping and sad because she thinks he'll make fun of her.

"Hn"

"Don't Hn me Hyuu…" but she didn't finish her sentence or Natsume already kissed her.

"I don't hate you Mikan." "W-w-wha?" " Loss of words P-o-l-k-a."

"Natsumeeeee! I don't even weir these today!" she yelled while blushing a lot.

" oh yeah so you now, you're my girlfriend starting today. Later cherries."

"Jerk..." She muttered under her breath " but he is my jerk." A small smile gracing her lips.

Back at Hotaru's room

"I'm going to be rich." Exclaimed our blackmailer with money signs in her eyes and a video camera in her hand." While the others were saying how cute the scene was, were sweet dropping or both.

The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, this is my first fanfiction so pleas go easy on me :v)


End file.
